memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Joss Hayes
What is the basis for saying Hayes' first name is "likely a tribute to Joss Whedon"? --Seventy 03:01, 28 February 2007 (UTC) Name Reversion Why was my edit to include his first name as established by the CCG reverted? -- 02:23, February 11, 2010 (UTC) :Why was his name "Joss" (from the novels) deleted by you? The name "Joss" is still relevant, don't just delete it, please... :By the way, one of the reasons your edit was reverted is that there was no source, you just now here shared the information that it was from the CCG. It would be less confusing if you'd cite the information when you add it, rather than after the fact. -- Captain MKB 02:33, February 11, 2010 (UTC) ::The source was added to the italicized section at the bottom of the article, where the novel is cited as a source for "Joss". ::I didn't delete "Joss", but tried to incorporate both names (as Jeremiah "Joss" Hayes). Should "Joss" have been left in the box on the right, too (it was in the article intro)? I wasn't sure if I should put it there as a nickname or not. I'll add it there, and revert the rest. -- 02:41, February 11, 2010 (UTC) :I apologize for missing that - i was looking for it immediately after the listing of his name. :I'm concerned with treating one as his 'actual' first name and one as being in quotation marks, as if it was unofficial or a nickname. How are we picking one as being more important than the other? -- Captain MKB 02:45, February 11, 2010 (UTC) ::I wasn't sure how else to reconcile the two names. In Last Full Measure, the name "Joss" appears in only one scene. That scene is more or less from his point of view (the narrator is omniscient), which suggests that he considers himself "Joss Hayes". The CCG, though, gives his name as "Jeremiah", which is workable if it's a given name he doesn't regularly use. Usually, too, the CCG didn't use nicknames in full-name card titles, including them only in the "lore" section (the box that carries game text or non-game "flavor" information). Thus, Jeremiah "Joss" Hayes. ::It doesn't seem to me that this name construction indicates that "Jeremiah" or "Joss" is more important, but treats them as equally important in different ways - as his given name and the name he uses, respectively. -- 03:02, February 11, 2010 (UTC) :::Should we move the article to "Jeremiah Hayes"? --Columbia clipper 19:58, February 11, 2010 (UTC) ::This is why I asked -- changing the text of the article but leaving the title unaltered seems silly - our anonymous editor who brought the source here cannot move pages because he/she isn't interested enough to register an account, but we should consider it. ::But since two sources say different things, which one should be the 'final word'? :: I think that putting a second name in "quotations" creates a definite impression it is a "nickname", contrary to our anonymous editor's opinion. If one is his officially recorded, but oft-unused first name, and the other is a self-preferred middle name, then calling him J. Joss Hayes might be the best solution. Which I why I asked. -- Captain MKB 20:15, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Couldn't we just move it to "J. Hayes" and note he has been given two possible names by two different sources. If we're lucky some clever novelist will come along and reconcile it some day. --8of5 05:23, February 12, 2010 (UTC) :::His name is Jeremiah Hayes in the card game and Joss Hayes in the novels. Please don't try to reconcile it by calling him Jeremiah "Joss" Hayes. That's speculation. For all we know, it could be Joss Jeremiah Hayes, or he might simply have different first names in different continuities. NetSpiker (talk) 09:32, April 21, 2016 (UTC)